My name is Valeska Jerome Valeska
by Nevermind555
Summary: Gotham suscite des vocations, notamment auprès des psychopathes de tout poil. L'un d'eux se retrouve propulsé au rang d'icône de la criminalité.


**My name is Valeska. Jerome Valeska.**

Jerome le savait. Il n'allait pas passer sa vie dans ce cirque, à assister une mère qui le traitait sans le moindre égard. Non seulement cette dernière éclipsait son talent mais en plus elle avait la mauvaise habitude de recevoir ses amants de passage dans la caravane qu'elle partageait avec lui, se donnant en spectacle devant les yeux innocents du garçon, lui faisant partager chaque jouissance hurlée ainsi que les coups réguliers du matelas contre la fine cloison séparative, lors d'un assaut plus ou moins vaillant, après une beuverie et une petite séance de punchingball. Le visage en sang, Jerome en avait pris l'habitude...

Non, Jerome savait qu'il était promis à un avenir brillant. Brillant et chaotique. Ses pulsions meurtrières, il souhaitait leur donner corps et les pousser sur le même rang qu'une œuvre d'art. Le garçon avait été à bonne école pour théâtraliser ses actes - le cirque, pouvait-on rêver meilleur départ dans la vie ?...

* * *

Valeska l'avait décidé : pour sa majorité, il ferait passer sa mère sous silence. Un silence définitif. Un silence qu'il apprécierait, large sourire béat plaqué sur le visage.

Il l'avait tuée sans émotion, aucune. Il s'était contenté d'aller à l'essentiel. Il avait caché le cadavre sur le plateau d'un camion, recouvert d'une simple bâche. Jerome n'était pas fou ; il fallait commencer modestement.

Le plan avait vacillé lorsqu'il apprit l'identité de son père mais l'événement venait de le transformer à tout jamais.

* * *

Arkham a appris à Jerome à se dépasser, à se débrouiller face à cette faune grouillante et souillée qui régnait en maître. Jerome découvrit rapidement que malgré son air qui inspirait confiance, son inconstance conduisait à la crainte. Il soignait - en omettant ses traitements - son humeur hautement volatile, la bichonnant comme un don suprême. Car assurément, Jerome Valeska était doué. _Foutrement_ doué !...

Ceci dit, Jerome manquait cruellement de support. Même si certains gardiens lui manifestaient un semblant de sympathie - ce n'était qu'un gosse, après tout ! Un gosse désespéré et fragile - il s'aperçut rapidement qu'aucune relation n'était désintéressée.

Arkham était aussi véreuse que Gotham elle-même.

* * *

Enfin un homme qui reconnaissait ce talent inouï qu'était le crime ! Enfin !

Jerome n'en revenait pas !... C'était tout juste s'il n'allait pas chanter un hymne à la gloire d'un tel homme !... Ou une sérénade, cela dépendrait de son humeur.

Dans cette nef des fous, Jerome se sentait à sa place et sa confiance en ses talents naturels de leader gagnait en importance. Il finit même par faire ployer ce lourdingue de Greenwood !...

Nul ne contestait plus sa position dominante, un "mâle alpha" roux qui se pavanait en territoire conquis.

* * *

Oh, les débuts n'ont pas été si évidents que ça !... Après s'être présentés avec brio sous le titre honorifique Maniax, manquer de feu au moment le plus inopportun a été une humiliation traitée avec humour, histoire de sauver la mise !... Au final, pas de barbecue géant. L'illusion de voir ce bus sauter dans les airs venait de leur échapper... de si peu !...

Bah, qu'importait finalement !... Jerome était sûr qu'ils avaient tous fait dans leur froc !... La pensée était jouissive et le rouquin en souriait à n'en plus finir !... Heureusement que l'odeur de l'essence avait couvert cette puanteur !... Jerome en secouait la main en gloussant. Intéressant. Vraiment très intéressant !...

* * *

La voie s'ouvrait grande devant les pas de Jerome. Merci Gotham !... Enfin une mère qui reconnaissait ses enfants !... Jerome en dansait littéralement dans les allées somptueuses qui avaient vu naître ses talents naturels d'acteur du chaos !... Son pas, chaloupé sans être empressé, relevait presque d'un ballet de Tchaikovsky - la valse des fleurs alliée à un certain couplet de Casse-Noisette !...

Jerome se sentait enfin en phase avec lui-même. Se penchant à une fenêtre, il inspira le doux parfum pollué de la cité qui l'avait vu naître et grandir !... Gotham, se promettait-il, était vouée à un avenir brillant. Il jettera sur ses flancs une destruction jamais vue auparavant !... Et le tout avec le sourire car, c'est bien connu, et d'autres l'avaient expérimenté avant lui, il fallait rire de tout !... A quoi bon bouder son plaisir ?...


End file.
